The Little Spies of Venice
by Ivory Child
Summary: While in Venice, the team discovers that a group called the ACA is going to try and flood the city! The kids are going to try to stop them, even if it means getting somebody on the inside of the ACA. But is Venice the only city in danger?...
1. The Boy Dressed In Black

**Note: **This story has NO relationship to Hannah from "Hannah's Chronicles".

**Special Thanks: **I give a VERY special thanks to the author GBG and her story "Italy for Leo" for helping gather ideas and coming up with a European adventure of my own! Also want to thank Gamekirby for getting me hooked on writing stories like this one! You guys are the best!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So, can you ever picture the Little Einsteins as spies? Ones who might just actually help save an entire city? Well maybe you can and maybe you can't, but that doesn't change the fact that it as happened before! Yes, the story is quite interesting. It tells of allies, enemies, romance, deception, and a whole lot more, but here is the story for you to read for yourself!

**The Little Spies of Venice**

**The Boy in Black**

June slowly tapped the window pane as water drizzled down the other side of it. She sighed as the whole team yawned and did nothing but watch the rain fall slowly, slowly down the side of the Rocket Room window. It had been raining for almost a day straight now, and the kids wanted to get out and do something outdoors! Annie looked at her watch and it showed her that it was already 10:30 in the morning! The had been doing practically nothing for almost two hours! Quincy sat writing down music on lined sheets of paper. Although nobody knew what he was composing, it was oh too obviously that he was in fact; composing. Leo, the oldest member of the team, sat in a corner of the room near is little sister Annie. He had been trying to adjust his baton to light up and play a little chime once at every hour. June then looked at the team, then outside at the rain again. She sighed as she plopped down next to Annie. A bolt of lightning struck, causing the whole team to jump and shout, and Quincy and Annie to hide under a near by blanket! The team all laughed and giggled. Now that something had made them laugh a little, the team really wanted to have more fun now! But how?

June stood up with a spin, "Let's go somewhere!" she bursted out excitedly. She seemed to be jumpier then anybody else, which she really was.

Leo's expression was all it took to show that June's idea was great! "Yeah!" Leo answered standing up with her!

Quincy scratched his head, "As a mission or just as a trip?" He asked confused. His voice told everybody that he would really just like to go somewhere for the sake of traveling, although the last mission the team went on was over a week ago!

"Where should we go?" Annie asked hopping in joy. "We should go somewhere really fun," she burst, although this was very clear already.

Leo walked closer to Annie, "We should go somewhere we've gone to before in a mission and explore for a while!" he suggested. The team all agreed.

"We've been to Egypt!" Quincy pointed out,

June stepped in, "and Australia too!"

"Alaska and Germany!" Annie added

"And even outer space!" Leo pointed out, which the team was surprised to hear.

The team thought up of every place they had been in a mission and wrote down all of the names of the places on tiny slips of paper. Once they had them all, there were about fifteen or sixteen small torn up pieces of paper. Quincy took off his baseball cap as Annie put all of the slips of paper in the hat. "Okay Rocket, pick a piece of paper!" Leo said. Rocket reached in to the small baseball cap with one of his grab nabbers while making a few musical sounds. Although it took a little while for Rocket to grab just one piece of paper, he finally got one! He dropped in front of June. June picked it up as the team gathered around her to see it. Scribbled out on the little piece of paper was "Australia." The team all looked at one another excitedly! "You guys want to go to Australia?" Leo asked the rest of them. They all nodded and replied with one great big "Yeah!".

"Let's go!" Annie shouted as the whole team ran to Rocket. While running to Rocket, Leo stopped Annie.

"Annie," he started, "you should fly Rocket!" Annie jumped back at this offer. Quincy and June were surprised too! "We're just going for fun, you should fly this one!" Annie face got brighter and brighter.

"Are you sure Leo?" She asked cautiously, "Can I?" Leo nodded with a friendly, brotherly smile. "Thank you Leo!" Annie shouted as she through her arms around Leo's shoulders. Annie ran in front of the team and was the first to get inside Rocket. The team followed her in only to find her already seated and buckled up. The rest of the kids hurried up with Annie, Leo taking Annie's usual spot in the back. Soon the whole team was ready for blast off! "Ready guys?" Annie asked turning around. The team nodded as they all began patting their small legs all in unison to the rhythm and beat of Rocket's blast off song. The team patted and patted, patted some more! "We need more power!" Annie exclaimed. The team began to pat faster. Not long after, "Raise your arms, "Annie said, " as high as you can, and say blast off"

"Blast off!" They all cried out as Rocket picked up air beneath him and soared right of the Rocket Room doors. Rocket flew higher and higher and up into the clouds! "Hold on tight because here we go!" June yelled out as Rocket continued to fly away from the Rocket Room. It took a few moments, but Annie quickly got Rocket flying steady.

Quincy clapped his hands once, "great take off Annie!" He hadn't flown with Annie yet, neither had June, and they were both very taken by her flying skills. The team soared up, up and higher.

"Whoa!" Leo whispered wide-eyed. "He knew that his sister could fly, but he didn't know she could take off so smoothly! Annie giggled.

Quincy pointed ahead, "Look! It's the musical roller-coaster!" Quincy pointed through a window covered in rain to point out the luminous, bright white roller coaster of the sky.

"Yay!" June cried out, "Annie take it!" she said nudging Annie's left shoulder.

"You got it June," Annie said confidently as she flew Rocket steadily onto the Roller Coaster, speeding them up quite a bit! Annie now sat back to enjoy the ride! Rocket went up and down and all around, over bumps and through loop-ti-loops! The team laughed and giggled the whole way on the musical theme park like ride. All of a sudden there was a small soft chime coming form inside Rocket! Then another, and another, all following about a second after the last one. The team looked around. After maybe 11 chimes, they finally stopped. "What was that? Quincy asked.

Leo hit his forehead. "I forgot, it was my baton!" I set it to go off at the hour!" Annie looked at her wrist watch.

"Yup," she nodded," It's eleven right now!" Leo baton worked! It made eleven chimes at eleven-o-clock! Leo was happy about this. Not before long, Rocket came to end of the Roller Coaster. The team groaned, as they were having a lot of fun! June looked at the ground and land scape.

"I think we're above Europe," she said scratching her ear. Leo looked around too and nodded in agreement with her.

"The we have to pick up speed!" Annie said as she reached down to push one of the buttons that would bring out Rocket's backup-booster and get them to Australia faster! Annie pressed a bright yellow button to bring it out. Unfortunately, Annie had pressed the wrong button! Rocket was spinning around and around, making the team very dizzy inside. "Guys," Quincy said after not to long of the spinning, "I don't feel too great!" Annie took note of this and looked for a place to quickly land Rocket and get Quincy some air. To her it didn't matter; anywhere would be fine. Annie brought Rocket down to the ground closer and closer and landed in a city and what looked like maybe a market place or something close to that. Quincy was the first to run outside Rocket to get some air. He never got sick, the fresh air was all he needed. The team followed him to make sure that he would be okay.

"You sure your okay?" Leo asked concerned

With one hand on his belly Quincy replied, "Yeah, don't worry about me." They laughed.

The team looked around. "Where are we?" June and Annie asked in unison. All they could see from where they were, were several vendors and tall, massive stone buildings. The team followed a small path that brought them to the very center of this market-like district. Leo noticed Annie was acting very suspicious at this point. He knelt down beside her. "Is everything okay?' Leo asked with a strong pain of worry in his heart.

"I don't know," she replied revealing the worried expression on her face , "I think somebody is already following us!" She pointed to a small figure sitting on a nearby bench. The person could be no older then 10, and was wearing all black. This frightened Annie and Leo. But what really worried them was that he or she was had both eyes fixed right on them, not blinking not moving. For a while, Leo and the cloaked figure both made direct eye contact from a ways away, and when the figure cracked a smile Leo turned away with Annie's hand wrapped in his.

Quincy and June walked up to them unaware of the nearby follower and without missing a beat Quincy spoke up "We're in Venice Italy!" Leo and Annie were surprised.

"How can you tell?" Annie asked keeping her voice quieter, just to make sure that the child watching them.

"Well," June said as she walked over onto a large stone circle in the ground, "when you stand right in the middle of the circle on the ground, you can see twelve canals of water going in all different directions away from here. It is similar to a clock, twelve canals, twelve numbers on a clock!" June was very right. The area was actually supposed to resemble a clock! If you were to stand high above the area, you would most likely mistake it for a large clock, without hands, too! And June was also right about being in Venice. The canals really gave it away. Quincy and June were right on target, and the area they were in was the very heart and center of the water-based city! Annie and Leo were very impressed with their observations. Although Annie congratulated them on their discovery, she really wasn't in any position to care right now! Annie could actually tell that the cloaked figure was a small boy, because when she turned around, the figure in the black clothes was now walking straight towards her!


	2. June & Lynne: A Long Explaination

**A Long Explanation**

_The Second part of the Spy Adventure_

The boy dressed in black walked, almost ran, right for the team! With this motion, the team didn't trust him at all, but who would? Leo began to run in the opposite direction and the rest of the team followed right behind him."What does he want?" Annie asked June with a strong tone of fear.

"I don't know Annie!" June replied, also scared. The team continued glancing back to see if the boy was still running after them. Leo looked at Rocket, who was also still beside them, but he was still do dizzy from the spinning to actually be able to fly away safely. Finally, when Quincy turned to see the boy in black chasing them, he was the first to notice that the boy had stopped in place! The team also slowed down, but didn't come to a haltLeo saw that they didn't have much farther to run before the reached a canal, or a dead end really. When the kids could see that the boy was examining them carefully, they stopped as well. Still in shock, none of the kids ever said a word yet to this strange kid. Leo looked at him as he raised his right hand in the air and called out "Lady Lynne?". His voice was kind of high pitched, almost like Leos. Everybody looked around confused and once again the boy called out "Lady Lynne?" and this time he pointed right at June. June pointed at herself, asking if he was talking to her, and he nodded almost sarcastically. "Lady Lynne, please come forward" he cried out to June. At that second June shook her head quickly and the other three kids quickly surrounded her, protecting her from what might be a threat.

"Who are talking about?" Annie asked loudly, holding her arms up as if acting like a wall between June and him.

The boy scratched his head. "Are you not Lady Lynne?" he asked. All in unison the team shook their heads. June went around the rest of the team and got a bit closed to the kid. "Are you calling me Ly...Lynne?" June asked cautiously

"You must not be Lady Lynne then?" the boy asked, a smile obviously growing on his face. The team was confused, for it was not a devious smile. But a very pleased, satisfied smile. The kids nodded again, saying that June was not named Lynne. "My apologies!" The boy yelled out stepping forward closer to June. "I am very sorry for the mix up, young lady. I could've sworn you looked just like Lady Lynne." He sounded much more friendly now, but the team still didn't quite trust him. "May I ask you name?" he asked June, going down to one knee.

June looked at Leo, then Quincy, then Annie, all of which had blank stares and absolutely no reaction to the question.June coughed as she spoke. "My name is," June paused for a second, "My name is June," she finally said. She felt awkward telling this random boy her name. The boy bowed down, perhaps showing respect to June.

"Lady June," he started, "again, I am terribly sorry. I've been looking for a girl named Lynne for a good while and you seemed to resemble her almost perfectly." He looked at June's pink earrings. "Ah," he aired out, "Lady Lynne does not even have pierced ears."He nodded to himself, pleased. He looked behind June to see three more confused children. "May I ask you for your names?" he asked again.

There was no response for a moment before Leo tuned in and said "My name is Leo."

"I'm Annie," the young girl said, twirling her pigtails nervously

Quincy stepped up. "I'm Quincy," he said confidently, almost as if he really trusted this kid.The boy in black nodded at everybody's name and he repeated them to himself for remembering. "And is that _your_ aircraft?" the darkly dressed boy asked them. The team nodded all together, felling a bit of superiority of claiming Rocket. "Wow," the kid said. He looked at Rocket for a good long while before anything else was said. He examined the bright red color, the shape and the music. He had never seen anything like Rocket before! Right then it snapped to him. "Oh dear!" he shouted. "I've forgotten! My name is Benjamin Brookingham." He bowed to the team and Rocket. It was now that the team finally seemed to have a little bit a trust in this new acquaintance, Benjamin

June was not sky in asking her next question. "Who's Lynne?" she asked rather bluntly. Benjamin looked at her, almost as if he had expected the question to come up.

"I'll tell you, but not here." Benjamin said, quieting his voice. He looked around for a quieter, smaller place and looked into one of the canals. "Quick, let's go down the canal!" Confused, the team followed him right up to the canal then Rocket changed into a gondola, allowing the kids to ride on. Benjamin was in shock of the transformation. They all got on Rocket, except Benjamin. He didn't know if he would be allowed on.

"Come on up," Leo told him. Benjamin hesitantly boarded Rocket as well. Satisfied, Rocket started down the canal.

Benjamin sat down, getting ready to explain the answer to June's question. Little did he know that this answer would just strike up several more questions. "Who's Lady Lynne you ask?" Benjamin asked looking up at June. June nodded. The whole team sat down, expecting a lengthy answer. "Do you know about the ACA and VDA?"he asked expecting a yes for an answer.

"No," Leo and Quincy said in unison.

'What's that?" Annie asked. All four kids were confused by this letters and what they might have meant.

_Wow, _Benjamin thought, _ This will take a while._ He sat up tall with good posture and started to explain. "Okay," he started. "First off, you do know that your in Venice, Italy right?" the team nodded. June and Quincy seemed satisfied that they were correct about being in Venice. "Good," Benjamin said, somewhat relieved "Now, the ACA and VDA are "secret" organizations here in Venice. The VDA stands for Venice Defense Association." The team nodded, still very confused. "I am a part of the VDA the kid said. I am here right now to protect Venice from the ACA."

"What's the ACA?" Leo asked while hiccuping.

"And what are you defending against?" Quincy asked.

Dissatisfied, June spoke up. "You still haven't answered my question! Who is Lynne and why did you think that I was her?"

"I'm getting there!" Benjamin shouted almost angrily.Benjamin sighed. "To be honest, I don't have answers to the first two questions." The team glanced at each other, than at Benjamin. " We're not sure yet what the ACA really stands for, or even if it really exists. We've only heard the rumors that are constantly spread that Venice is in terrible dangerEverywhere you go you will hear talk about what might happen to Venice, or what will happen to Venice, but the thing is this: Nobody yet knows if anything will even happen! We just want to make sure that if something does happen, we can stop it before anything bad happens." He stopped, recollecting his thoughts.

June was getting fed up with this. June stood up, "But why did you call me Lyn–"

She was cut off by Benjamin, "I'm getting there now!" he told her. She sat back down. "Okay," he continued, "we've been spending about two months trying to determine if we are in and danger. Typically, after that much time without any results we would just call it quits and conclude that everything's all right. But there is a little something that we're looking at that keeps us constantly on our toes." He paused. Annie waved him on with her arm. "We've noticed that everyday at around one-o-clock, several people start gathering in a large red manor right back there where I first saw you. About twenty people all go into a large red building everyday, but the thing is, they all always were red! Nothing but red!It's oddly suspicious. We are keeping a close eye on them." The kids were understanding this a little bit better now, but not completely. Although they couldn't be sure, the gathering of people everyday didn't seem to odd to them, but they weren't going to cut off Benjamin.

"To be honest, when I saw you, I was actually waiting for the gathering to start again. Hearing this, Rocket turned around back to the district they were previously in."One of the small lasses that used to go into the red manor everyday looks just like you!" he said pointing at June. "We have pictures of nearly all of the people that go there everyday for our studies. The girl always went into the bright building with a boy, a little older than her. Both of the two seemed two wear the finest clothes out of anybody that goes in and both wore bright blue rings on their fingers. I have heard the boy frequently address the girl a Lynne. I am positive that it was her name. Research back with the VDA also proves that her name was indeed Lynne" The team was confused at Benjamin use of past tense explanations. "But lately, Lady Lynne hasn't been going to the gathering anymore, but the boy, whom is most likely her brother, still goes! So, when I was watching and waiting for the gathering to occur, I kept a sharp eye for Lady Lynne and thought I saw her, but it turned out to be you instead.

The team was still having difficulty retaining all of this information, but they had the basic idea. Rocket arrived back at the same district as before with good timing. "Look!" whispered Benjamin, as he pointed to a bright red building near the place where Rocket originally landed.The team looked at the building and could see a large number of people all going through the doors, all wearing bright red clothes! Benjamin was right! "And look!" Benjamin said, there's Lynne's brother!" The team noticed a small boy, maybe about Benjamin's age, going right into the Red Manor. Just as stated, he was wearing much fancier clothing than everybody else, which was odd considering that he even looked like the youngest one there! He had dark hair. The team could almost see a small resemblance between him and June, but just barely. "See, that's what I'm talking about." Benjamin said.

"Wow!" Annie said, "that's confusing!" She yawned.

"No kidding, but it makes a little sense to me," Quincy added.

"Me too" June through in.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Leo asked Benjamin. "If Venice is really in any danger than maybe we can help stop it!" The rest of the team all liked to hear this!

Benjamin scratched his head unsure. He looked at June and Annie, then at Leo and Quincy. He looked down to see Rocket, you certainly could be of use. He looked at June and Annie one more time and had an idea! "Yes!" He shouted! "I know how you could help us out tremendously! Will you come back with me to meet the rest of the VDA? Then we could really get this going!" The team all nodded, accepting his offer.

Leo whipped out his baton, "We've got a mission!" He shouted. The team all smiled brightly as Leo's baton lite up. "We're going to try and save Venice!" Then all at once, everybody but Benjamin shouted "We've got a mission!". Benjamin was happy that the team was willing to help. He knew that with their assistance, their chances of saving Venice would shoot high in the sky. "Were do we go?" Leo asked. "You can tell Rocket where to go!"

Benjamin nodded. "We just need to go all the way down this very same canal and we will be at our stop! Simple as that!" Rocket happily responded with the musical noises and took off in straight down the canal.

Benjamin thought for a second and looked up. "Lady Annie," he began, "are you willing to dye your hair?"

_Perhaps the team should've thought about this twice? Maybe Benjamin couldn't be trusted? They probably should've questioned a little bit more. What if Benjamin wasn't who they knew him to be so far? They would find out eventually_

_Chapter 3 will be out shortly_


	3. Dark Haired Blue Eyed Sisters

**Dark Haired Blue Eyed Sisters**

_The third part of the Spy Adventure_

Annie stared blankly with no response to this bizarre question. It completely caught her off guard, but then again, it caught the whole team off guard. There were several chuckles giggles and laughs at the random question, as if it was the best joke they had heard all day! The whole team looked at the now embarrassed Benjamin. Although Annie's answer was actually necessary, he thought he might want to ask again later. He had another question that needed to be answered though. "Lady June," he said looking June strongly in the eyes. June braced herself for anything after hearing what he asked Annie. "Do you have perfect eye sight?" He asked quite confidently.

June looked a Leo confused. Leo looked at Quincy shocked. Quincy looked at Annie confused, and Annie looked at Benjamin, who had never taken his eyes off of June. Rocket even made a very "confused" noise. June shuddered finally. "Yes, I have perfect vision," she replied.

"Drat!" Benjamin shouted. The team was surprised to hear that he was disappointed. Typically, good eye sight was a good thing to them. "So you don't where glasses or contacts of any kind?" June shook her head to say no. Benjamin looked at the rest of the team.

"I wear glasses!" Leo pointed out, taking off his glasses and holding them out to Benjamin. Benjamin pushed the glasses back to Leo.

"I am sorry Master Leonardo, but your eyes will not be of use." Benjamin stood up to see if they were getting close to the VDA compound.

"Please Benjamin," Leo started," please call me just Leo." Leo squinted as if to make Benjamin feel wrong for calling him what he did. Benjamin nodded and kept looking right on ahead. He knew that they were getting closer and closer the VDA compound. Even though they were getting close, they still had quite a ways to go. Maybe about a 5 minute ride longer. Benjamin was enjoying the smooth ride from Rocket. He had never gone down the canals so smoothly before. Normally when he took a gondola ride, there was a lot of jerking of the head.

Benjamin stood up once more. "Lady Annie, I am being very serious this time," Benjamin said rather sternly. This seemed to make the team fear him a little bit. "I need to know if you are willing to dye your hair at all." This time nobody laughed. Annie thought for a moment. She tried to ask why but Benjamin just repeated his question.

"Well," Annie said getting everybody's attention. "I guess it really depends on the color that I'm dying it." Annie envisioned herself with graceful long brunette hair, then curly elegant red hair that flowed smoothly. She was liking a lot of the colors she could see. Even a dark black to her looked really good! The team was all doing the same thing. But then Annie came over the thoughts about really odd colors. She wondered if Benjamin wanted her to dye her hair something random and strange, like blue or green. Although it obvious that Benjamin did not, she still feared his answer would be something along those lines.

Benjamin was worried about Annie's answer. "Consider maybe, the color of Lady June's hair." Benjamin finally spoke out. Annie thought about it and so did the team. None of them really looked like they were actually against the change of Annie's hair, although none of them were really into the idea.

"Annie you would look splendid with dark hair!" June said getting closer to Annie, picking up several locks of her hair to examine.

Annie blushed at June's comment. "Thanks," she said giggling. But then Annie's joy slipped away when she found herself asking again, "Why would I need to dye my hair?". The team all sat in positions facing Benjamin, waiting for his response.

"Okay Lady Annie, I will tell you all in just a little bit. But now we've arrived at the complex!" Benjamin stood up excited to see the complex again! He was surprised that he got them to trust him enough to come all the way here! He was proud of his achievement. The team all stood up excited, expecting to see something like the red manor they saw earlier. Fancy railings and elegant doors, the team could picture it all. Unfortunately, the VDA compound was nothing like this at all, but it was not broken down and beat up either. The team arrived at what seemed like the end of the canal and a dead end that went right into a building that had an off-white color around it. There were a few holes in the building that made the kids nervous. "This is the compound!" Benjamin said enthusiastically. "I know it doesn't seem like much, or really anything at all, but the inside is a lot nicer and better than the out!" Benjamin carefully stepped off of Rocket and thanked him. The team followed closely behind him. Benjamin led them up a series of step that lead right into the rather dark building.

"Why are there no lights on?" Quincy asked after making this careful observation.

Benjamin had no hesitation in his answer. "There are lights on in the back where we are going," he assured Quincy. Benjamin was the first to step into the dark building, which apparently didn't have a door. Upon entering the team could see that although there was were no lights on, things were clearly luminous due to several monitors and screens. The team could see a few other figures, about Benjamin's size, throughout the room. All of the other unknown fugues were in closer focus on their screens, monitors, and research than they were on the new comers. Benjamin walked up to an area right in the middle of the cold room. "All leading recruits," Benjamin shouted very loudly, getting absolutely everybody's attention throughout the compound. "I need all leading recruits down to the main area to meet some new members." The team looked at each other. They didn't expect to be greeted by anybody other than Benjamin.

"When do you suppose we are going to get to Australia?" Quincy joking while whispering into Leo's ear. Leo and Quincy chuckled. After about a minute, there were several others along with Benjamin standing in front of them. Two girls, and another boy, all barely smaller then Benjamin. Benjamin held out his hands introducing everybody to one another. "Ladies June and Annie, Masters Leo and Quincy," Benjamin started, 'These are the leading members of the VDA, along with myself.".He shifted his hand to the other boy. "This is Carter. He is in complete charge of surveillance technology and observations that go on here in the compound. Carter had hair similar to Leo's but only blond. He stood at just about Leo's height too, but just a bit taller. He wore straw sandals and blue denim shorts. He also wore a bright orange shirt and a scenic ocean hat. Carter was obviously a kid from the tropics, but the bright smile on his face assured the team that he was a kid who really could be trusted. Carter shook the hands of Leo, June, Annie, and Quincy, then without a word his went back up a central staircase to what might be the surveillance room. Benjamin continued down the line of kids to the next one.

He pointed to a very petit girl, smaller than June but much larger than Annie. "This is Morgan. She is in charge of all networking business between here and the ACA, or in other words, she is the bug that gathers info on the ACA from the comfort of her laptop and recliner." The team laughed at this. All the kids examined Morgan carefully, just like they did to Carter. They could see that although she seemed happy, her smile was fake. She was probably trying to be happy, or really was just dissatisfied with something. Unlike Carter, she seemed to dress as if it were winter. She work long jeans that almost dragged on the floor and a two long-sleeve shirts. On top of that she was even wearing a Venice sweater. But then again, she was currently barefoot. The team was confused by Morgan's clothing. Aside from what she was wearing, the team could almost see pain in Morgan's eyes. Something was wrong and she obviously didn't want to talk about it, she just wanted to continue working. The team honored her wishes, that she never said, and silently decided not to say a word to her. They didn't know if she would either take it personally, or not care if somebody asked. Morgan didn't shake anybody's hands but just said "Pleasure to meet you all." After that, she turned to Benjamin. She started mumbling something to him and when Benjamin nodded, she headed up the very same staircase that Carter went up.

"She seems bothered," Annie pointed out to Benjamin and the other remaining girl.

"Her sister is ill," The girl replied. Annie nodded and the team now knew what was up. "She is fine and is not even hospitalized right now. Morgan really does just get worried up too easily, so I wouldn't worry to much about it.' The girl spoke out as if everybody had known each other for years.

Please with her response, Benjamin went forward to introduce her. "This is lady Cora. She is in charge of all reconnaissance issues. I am sure that you will get to know her quite well.

"What's recon-is-ince?" Quincy asked confused while taking Annie's question.

"Secret information gathering," Benjamin replied. Although that's not the real definition, it was what they needed to know. "But I hope you become friends quickly." he said.

Like the others, the team observed her quickly and closely. She dressed almost like Morgan, as if trying to keep warm. A large jacket covered almost all of her torso, but a long skirt covered her knees and legs. She was also barefoot, much like Morgan, but had a personality more like Carter's. Honestly, the team didn't know what to think of her so far.

Cora looked at Benjamin. "So are these the ones?" She asked him putting a bolt of fear into the hearts of the team. Benjamin nodded. "So are we going up to," she was cut off by Benjamin.

"Yup! We're going to change their looks, at least two of them." Benjamin and Cora took the lead and went up the same staircase that Carter and Morgan went up. Benjamin nudged the team to follow. The team followed them up the stairs, all with different ideas running through their minds. None of them even had a guess what was going on, but they all agreed when they assumed that it could not be good. Finally when they reached the top of the staircase, Cora opened a door to a wide fancy blue room where Morgan and Carter were sitting in. Benjamin looked once more at the team. "It's time for me to explain myself," he said. "Please sit," he said while gesturing to a nearby purple couch. The team sat on the couch and Leo sat on the arm of it, as there wasn't quite enough room. June sat facing Cora, Quincy sat across from Carter. Leo sat across from Benjamin and Annie sat facing Morgan.

"Okay," said Benjamin. "Who said you were interested in helping us with the ACA right?' The team all nodded. "Great." He got ready to explain himself, again. "Now, our plan here at the VDA compound for a long time as been to get somebody into the ACA undercover, a double agent if you will. But none of us could do it because we all have important jobs to take care of here. So we've been searching for people to help and you seem like you would do great." Annie and Quincy were the only ones showing any form of excitement yet. Benjamin continued. "Now, the reason I asked you two such random questions is because I needed to know if you were willing to temporarily alter your identity."

June and Annie looked at each other. "Remember I told you about lady Lynne?" Cora hiccuped when Benjamin said Lynne's name. Benjamin asked. June and Annie both nodded. "Well, you both kind of look like her apart!" The team didn't get it. "As in, June you have her hair, and Annie you have her eyes. "Everybody looked closely at the two girls who were actually looking at them selves. Cora with the only one that wasn't interested anymore, and Leo quickly noticed that she was trying not to focus on what was going on. "We know for fact that Lynne's brother is in charge of the ACA. If he thinks he sees his missing sister on the street and they are looking to join the ACA, he would sign them him in a heartbeat!" This cleared everything up a lot! Now everybody seemed to like where this was going.

"That's our plan!" Benjamin announced. "If we can get you two on the inside of the ACA, you can feed us the information we need. That way we know how to stop them!" Everybody nodded. Quincy thought for a moment.

"What would Leo and I do?" Quincy asked. Leo also seemed puzzled, as this whole thing seemed to be revolving around June and Annie. "Can we get on the inside?"

"Heavens no!" Morgan said standing up. The girls here will get Lynne's brother's attention quickly. It is already kind of suspicious and may not even work. But if we had four people waiting to join like that at the same time, it would be obvious that somebody was trying to sneak in." Carter than took over.

"You guys are going to be here with the rest of us. You are going to help us also find information about the ACA too! You're just not getting as close as the girls will get." Carter said smiling. This cleared it up and everybody seemed satisfied with what was going to happen. Carter stood up again. "So will you help us? We might not be able to do this without you!"

The team got close together, almost like huddling up. "Should we?" June asked.

"Why not?" Leo whispered. "We will be saving an entire city!"

"Yes, perhaps, but can we even trust these people?" Annie asked.

"All but Cora" Quincy added. "I don't get a good feeling from her."

The team all nodded. "But I think we should Leo said."

"Me too," Quincy added.

"Me three!" June and Annie said at the exact same time. "Me four!" They said in unison again. The team all started laughing at this. The sat back in their original spots.

Leo got ready to speak, but thought about this decision one last time. He opened his mouth finally, "We will help!" He said. The VDA members all leaped out of their seats!

"The we must start now!" Benjamin said. He and Morgan took the girls into a room that was even father back than this one. In that room, they talked more and more about if June and Annie could change their physical appearance. Finally, when June and Annie both agreed to, they started making some drastic changes.

Meanwhile, Carter and Cora gave Leo and Quincy a tour of the VDA compound, as they would need to know where to go. The even showed them to some private rooms where there were two large beds, two desks, and a lot of extra space that they could use how they wanted. From there they were taken to where they told they would spend most of their time; The Square Room. "Why is it called the Square Room?" Leo asked.

"We have no clue," Carter asked. "We've just always called it that." Inside the Square Room there were many, many monitors that had different screens and viewpoints. The room had dark glass walls as well. In the middle of the room was a table with a large gird. The boys were told that the grid would actually create a 3D map of the ACA compound when June and Annie got inside. From there they could help out the girls by telling them where to go and where to look. On the topic of the girls, they all went back to the blue room to see if they were done.

Right as Leo and Quincy walked in the doors, June and Annie were walking out opposite doors. The room froze. Two young, beautiful, elegant girls slowly flowed into the middle of the room. For a moment in time, Leo and Quincy forgot who they actually were. Annie, with hair now as dark as June's. And June, with eyes as blue and watery as Annie's. Their hair was curled. It was wavy then anybody had ever seen their hair before. Leo and Quincy were impressed. They were truly gorgeous. Along with all of these changes, they both wore a same matching elegant red dress that dragged behind them when they walked. Annie work two red rings on her fingers and June only had one. But both of the girls had golden bracelets around their wrists.

Leo and Quincy could breath, blink, much less say something. The room was filled with charm. Finally Quincy was courageous enough to say something. "Woah!" he gasped. That was all he could say.

Benjamin stepped in. "Do they look great?" Leo and Quincy nodded. "Meet June and Annie Granger," he said, introducing the false last name. "The dark haired, blue eyed sisters," Benjamin finished.

Morgan stood up. "We will begin the operation in the morning," she said pointing at a clock that read 10 PM. For now, try and get some rest. We will explain everything, your mission, your tools, and everything else in the morning. For now, good night!" Morgan said as she shut of the lights in the room.

All was well tonight. But one thing was nitpicking at Leo's mind; Cora. Why was she the only one introduced by Benjamin as "Lady" or "Master"? And why did she get so quiet when Benjamin was talking about Lynne? Leo was determined to find out these answers


	4. Unexplainable Grace

_**Unexplainable Grace**_

_The Fourth part of the spy adventure_

Early in the morning, all the kids rose. Annie was the first to be up, the first one ready, and the first one that wanted to leave. She was obviously anxious to start the mission, although it felt weird for her knowing that he brother was not leading the mission, but an almost complete stranger was. It was still very early, almost 6 in the morning, and Annie was already ready to go. She stroked her hair gently as she looked at it's darkness. She really wasn't sure what she thought about having dark hair, she just knew that she really preferred her blond hair. After about five more minutes, Quincy came _casually_ walking down the stairs to the main area of the VDA compound. Casually, at least until he saw Annie. It went from casual to nervous in less then a second when he saw her. Although he had seen her new look before, it was still really new for him, and he personally liked how she looked. Of course, he wasn't going to tell her this though. He just tried to stay calm and walked right up to the dark haired girl. He shivered in not only the cold open area, but also in Annie's presence. "How are you doing?" Quincy asked. He bit his tongue to try to not shiver.

"I'm doing fine," Annie said. Although she looked totally different, her voice was the same. This took a little bit of the stress off of Quincy's shoulders. She sighed. "I want to hurry and start this," Annie said impatiently. She looked at the rings on her fingers and the golden bracelets holding her wrists.

I wasn't long after that Leo, Cora, and Morgan all came down the same central stair case that everybody else would eventually come down. They all just stood in the large, cold, massive area for a little while, speechless as they all looked at the magnificent Annie. Quincy laughed when he saw that Cora was the only one still in her pajamas, although he couldn't blame her. After all, if you weren't doing anything, why would you get dressed and ready at 7 in the morning? "Well, instead of freezing," Cora finally blurted, "I'm going to go relax." Cora walked over to a near by, large glass door that looked as if it might be an area that is to private to enter. Cora threw the doors open to reveal a large room, isled with rows, columns, and shelves of books. A library, no doubt. Leo, Quincy and Annie all were stunned that they could get this type of thing. Cora walked inside and quickly turned to the left, getting out of sight from everybody else. The team assumed that she knew what book she was looking for, that is, if she was even looking for a book. Morgan guided them to a nice, smaller warm area with several couches and chairs. "So are you guys ready for this?" Morgan asked. Annie nodded furiously.

"I still don't get what Quincy and I will do though," Leo questioned as he looked at Annie. Morgan shook her head.

"Trust me," she said, "You'll have plenty to do and help with. You might actually even do more than the girls here," she said, although she did not mean the last part. Leo nodded. "When Lady June and Master Carter show up, we'll explain a little bit more."

Cora came back out of the library and sat next to Morgan. The chatted for a good long while, but the team could not make out a single word of what they were saying. While they were talking, Benjamin came out of another room near by, but not from the stair case. He was carrying a mug of what looked like coffee, but was truly just hot chocolate. In his other hand, Benjamin was carrying a small container, almost too small for anything to actually be inside. He smiled daringly at the team. The team couldn't tell if he was excited, or really just plain evil. After all, this was all full of mystique. After a good long while, June and Carter came down the central stair case as expected. June, wearing the outfit from last night, matching Annie perfectly, and Carter still in his white, music note printed pajamas, hugging a white teddy bear close to him.

"Late morning?" Benjamin asked Carter laughing. Morgan snickered too. The team didn't laugh though, because this was not yet a laughing matter. "Now that we're all awake," Benjamin said noticing Carter rubbing his eyes, "let's get this started!"

Annie made a motion of excitement. Benjamin opened the small container and pulled out an ever smaller box. He slowly opened the box and pulled out six odd black devices with cords all tangled together. "Well," Benjamin said pulling the cords out of all the devices, "these are simple ear pieces. You obviously stick them in your ear and you can talk back and forth with anybody else that has one in their ear." The team nodded. Benjamin handed one to Quincy, June, Annie, and Leo. He then handed one to Cora and Morgan. Benjamin noticed that the team looked confused. "These are very simple," Benjamin said. Benjamin took Cora's device and stuck it in his ear. The team did just as he did, noticing that the ear pieces had fit almost perfectly! Benjamin began talking, but his voice was not going through the ear pieces and the team didn't know why. "It's not working right?" Benjamin asked as the team nodded. Benjamin now put his hand on his ear, touching the black device and began talking again. "Now does it work?"

The kids could all hear Benjamin's voice twice. Once directly from Benjamin. Another time right in their ears, slightly delayed from when Benjamin said it. "That's how these work," Benjamin said. "Just touch the device and then everybody with one can hear you." The whole team nodded understanding completely.

"Now what?" Leo asked anxiously. Morgan stood up to hand out the next tool that they would use, or really, what the girls would use. From her sweatshirt pocket she pulled out a nice, fancy looking box, no bigger than her fingers, and no longer than Leo's baton. "Well," she said. These are very easy to use," Morgan said looking right at June and Annie. "As a matter of fact, you don't even need to use them!" June and Annie looked at each other.

"What do you mean we don't have to use them?" Annie asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"It's easy," Morgan said. She pulled out two tiny bead-like objects that were barely visible from a distance. One of them was purple, while the other was a reddish color. Morgan pulled out June's purple earrings and attached the small purple device to it. "Now," Morgan began, "This is a very tiny camera!" June jumped up at the size of the camera. "If you wear your earrings now, we will have a direct view of what you see!" Annie and June's faces were bright at this magnificent creation. "Leo, Quincy," Morgan explained, "You two will be able to see through their eyes from two of the monitors in the Square Room on the second story." The boys nodded.

Annie rose her hand to ask about her camera, but Morgan answered her question next anyway. "Now, this camera will go on your headband." Morgan said to Annie. Annie gave her another confused look. Annie didn't have a headband. "Before you go, we will give you your red matching headband with the camera attached." Morgan sat down again satisfied, but stood back up quickly. "Remember girls, the only way to turn off the camera, is to destroy it! Once your inside the ACA, you cannot turn these off, so make sure that you don't mention them around anybody!" Annie and June nodded, understanding completely.

Morgan sat down again and Carter handed Annie a wide brown container. "What's in here?" Annie asked excited.

Carter shook his head. "Nothing important" he said. "Those are all of the tools and devices that you _might_ need, but we don't know." He hiccuped in between almost every other word. "We won't take the time to explain them to you, but just contact us if you need to know what any of them do, but for the most part they should already make sense without us." Carter finished. Annie nodded and June stared blankly, but understood completely.

After Carter's last words were spoken, Morgan stood up again. It was now that this point that the team could see that Benjamin wasn't running the show, Morgan was. It just seemed like he was maybe because they met hm first. "Do you know what you need to do?" Morgan asked confidently. Annie and June shook their heard, knowing that their instructions might be tough. "Okay," Morgan said pulling out a sheet of paper. Apparently not ever Morgan could remember what they were supposed to do. She carefully read off what she had scribbled in some not-so-neat handwriting.

"First off, we need to get you into the ACA complex." Morgan sighed. "You know how that's working right?"

June nodded. "We are going to make their leader think that I am his sister, so he will most likely invite us in.

"Very good," Morgan said proudly. "Now what are you names?" she asked, making sure that they could do what it is they needed to do.

"Annie and June Granger" Annie said out. Morgan leaped in the air.

"Good memories!" Morgan applauded. "That's all we told you right?" Morgan asked cautiously. June and Annie, along with Leo and Quincy, all nodded together. Morgan sat down and examined her piece of paper more closely. "If we can't get on the inside of the ACA, then this whole thing is gone to begin with. If we however can get on the inside, which shouldn't be too hard for us, then you have some stuff to take care of in there."

"Like what?" Quincy asked, taking the same question from Leo, Annie, and even Carter.

"First of all, you need to find out what the ACA is, what they do, what they're planning, and get the information back to us as quickly as possible. We honestly have no clue what kind of a threat these guys are to us." Everybody for some reason hung their heads downward, maybe as if all saying a small prayer. "If you guys find out all of that and they really pose as a threat to us or Venice, we might have to have you stay in the complex for quite a while."

"If it's for all the people in Venice," June said, not finishing her sentence.

Cora gave June a quaint smile, that really made June kind of happy to see. Morgan looked at her wristwatch which read 7 AM. "Who's ready?" Morgan said excited. "Now we might finally find out what the ACA is doing, and maybe we can stop them!" All 8 of the gave a small cheer and quickly followed Morgan outside the complex. Upon exit, Carter stopped Leo and Quincy.

"Sorry guys, we can't go. Just the girls." Leo and Quincy looked at each other. "Not even Benjamin can go drop the girls off! It's too risky for getting caught! I don't even think Cora's going too." Leo and Quincy nodded sadly.

"Can I just talk to Annie for a sec?" Leo asked.

"By all means!" Carter said! Leo thanked Carter and ran over to where Annie and June were, almost back on Rocket in the water. "Annie!" Leo cried.

"Yeah?" Annie asked turning around and being swallowed by Leo's arms.

"I love you Annie," Leo said graciously. Annie returned the hug and held on tight, as if never wanting to let go. Although nobody expected it, this was really a hard moment for Leo and Annie. They had never really be apart, and Leo couldn't stand the thought of Annie getting hurt.

"I love you more Leo," Annie whispered as a tear, not of sadness but of joy, came rolling down the side of her check. Leo placed his hands on Annie's shoulders and looked at her eyes and dark hair. He gently wiped the little tear off of Annie's check. Annie smiled. "Just trying to make you proud Leo," Annie whispered to him. Leo chuckled.

"It's too late for that," Leo said. Annie giggled. They shared one last hug before Leo finally let Annie slide away from his hands and back over to June, Rocket, and Morgan. Although Leo and Annie were getting farther away in a small matter of feet, their eyes didn't leave each others for a few more moments.

Leo finally stumbled as he observed the silence that had been around him this whole time. Everybody had their eyes focused on them, and everyone of them shared a grand smile. A loving, caring smile. That moment between brother and sister was not awkward for anybody. Everybody found it every touching and heartwarming. Leo could see small tears coming from Carter and Cora. Leo waved to Annie one more time as the three girls got on board Rocket. Quincy waved, while June and Annie waved back.

If they were ready or not, now was the time to begin this mission.

The girls sailed along in Rocket down the canals of the European city for a good while in open discussion. Back at the VDA complex, things were quiet. Carter, whom was now dressed in yet another tropical outfit, was waiting for Morgan to call in saying that the girls were almost getting ready. Leo and Quincy explored the large collection of books they saw earlier, and Cora was off somewhere doing who knows what. The girls in Rocket sailed for yet another 10 minutes while talking about their mission and what to do.

"Wait!" Morgan shouted, although she realized that June and Annie had no choice, because they weren't even quite there yet. "You need to follow and base your decisions on one important rule." The girls nodded and looked at each other confused. "By all means, don't do anything to lose their trust!" June and Annie looked at each other again, but they didn't yet realize how easy it would really be to blow their cover. "You mission is to _not_ lose their trust!" Morgan repeated. The girls nodded, accepting this smilingly simple task. "Thanks" Morgan said, "that's all you need to worry about."

Rocket sailed on. Even Rocket admired June's and Annie's courage. Rocket also cared deeply for the team, and they knew that. Rocket was getting so excited about this mission, he was sailing faster and faster and finally almost crashed directly into the edge of the canal! Morgan got on all fours, avoiding visual contact with anybody in the plaza. June remembered the plaza that was shaped like a clock. Annie remembered the bench in which Benjamin first approached them, seeming like a threat. "Okay June, Annie," Morgan said. "There is a black bench right in the middle of this plaza that faces the red ACA manor. Just sit and wait there. The kid should pass by within the next hour or so." June and Annie nodded, but dreaded the thought of just sitting for an hour.

"You can count on us!" Annie said as she took her first steps toward the bench.

Morgan handed June a medium sized red bad that matched her outfit. June assumed that this pouch had all the extra tools and gadgets they saw before.

"Annie, June?" Morgan said, "what's your mission?" she asked. Her question came out like more of a statement then a question though.

"To discover what the ACA is all about?" Annie said with confidence. Morgan shook her head no.

"To _stop_ the ACA?" June guessed, not knowing why Annie was wrong. Morgan shook her head no again.

She repeated her question again, slowing it down and emphasizing every single word. "What. Is. Your. Mission?" She asked them. June and Annie looked at each other for an answer, then looked at the ground, as if hoping they would be standing on the answer itself. Annie looked and June and June looked back at Annie. At the same time, the answer clicked back in their heads.

Annie and June laughed. "To not lose their trust." they stated. Morgan nodded delighted. She was satisfied and thought that they might, just might be ready to do this.

"Make sure you _live_ by that statement," Morgan said. "Good luck." Rocket slowly turned around, waving to June and Annie. They waved back to their favorite Rocket ship and continued on the black bench they were told about. Just like Morgan said, it faced right into a large red colored manor which must've been the ACA compound The girls took seats on the empty bench and didn't say a word. The could've talked, it just didn't seem right. Rocket didn't sail all the way back to the VDA compound, but just around a sharp turn, giving Morgan and good view of June and Annie, and when they were greeted by the mysterious kid

Everybody was currently waiting for something to happen. Benjamin and Cora was waiting for Leo and Quincy to get ready. Leo and Quincy were waiting for Carter to get Morgan's call about June and Annie. Morgan was waiting for June and Annie to get inside the manor. June and Annie were waiting patiently for the boy dressed in red, who was the brother of Lynne, who June and Annie now resembled. Now all they needed was time. Once time was on their side, everything would get going.

It would be a lie to say that nobody was nervous. Carter, Cora, and Benjamin were nervous for success. Leo and Quincy were nervous for the June and Annie, and the girls just didn't want to either do something wrong or get hurt. Everybody at this time was pretty nervous, and none of them knew that the grand moment was actually just seconds away.

From around a corner and through a small bazaar, a small lad bigger then Leo came walking up pasted the red manor. He wore a bright red outfit. Red shirt, hat, pants, shoes, and even a red sash. This had to be the boy that Morgan was waiting for. Morgan reached and touched the earpiece that she had to talk to Annie and June. "That's him! Right in front of you!" She whispered. Everybody with an ear piece. "June, Annie, Leo, Quincy, and Cora, all heard what Morgan said, June and Annie got tense when seeing this you lad who might be a huge threat. Leo, Quincy and Morgan all rushed to Carter in the Square Room to get ready for June and Annie's entrance. "Just stay calm," Morgan said to the girls. "He'll see you, don't say a word." The girls did as they were told and just sat still. Quincy and Leo however weren't as easy about this. They were actually sweating for June and Annie!

Back at the black bench, the boy in red was now walking right to June and Annie, curious to find out who they were. "Just act charming!" Morgan said quickly. "Make him want to invite you!" It was then that she had to stop because the boy in red was too close and would her talking in Annie's and June's ears.

The boy looked confused, but still pretty smart. Nobody wanted to mess with him. "Can I help you?" The boy asked.

June flashed her eye lashes at him. "Excuse me?" June asked with a soft tender voice.

The boy reached out his hand. "I am Elijah, what are your names?" He asked almost suspiciously .

" I'm June Granger," June said elegantly.

"I'm Annie' Granger," Annie said similarly to June.

Elijah rubbed his chin carefully. "So your sisters are you?" he asked. June and Annie both slowly nodded, never talking their eyes off of Elijah, hoping he would like what he saw. He thought for a moment. Morgan, back at Rocket, liked how everything was going so far. Elijah spoke again, "What are two very lovely young ladies like yourselves doing out here?" he asked curiously.

Annie stood up and cycled around him, drawing his attention away from suspicion. "We're looking for work," Annie said. "We need to find a place to stay, and maybe work." she repeated. Elijah nodded, as if agreeing completely.

"Well then, would you like to help my organization take care of some important _business_? You could there." he said June and Annie pretended to be thrilled and looked at each other in excitement!

"We'd love to!" June said to him while also standing up. "Where is it?" June asked factitiously. Elijah pointed behind him pointing to the very large red manor. Morgan gave a silent cheer and shook her fists wildly at this new discovery. This would help them out a lot!

"Please," Annie said angelically, "let us go now" Elijah nodded.

"Right this way ladies." Elijah said holding out his hand as we walked forward to the bright red building. June and Annie matched the building's color perfectly. Strangely, they matched Elijah too. June and Annie walked up the steps in their long, radiant dresses dragged behind them. They knew that imitating Lynne was the only thing that got them in, although Elijah seemed not care. It was in fact true that Elijah let them in because he thought of Lynne, his sister. Elijah held the large red door open for the girls. They paused before entering, took once last look at Venice and the plaza, and gracefully walked right into the large manor, Elijah slowly shutting and locking the door behind them.

Morgan, who was still with Rocket, began talking back to Carter. "The girls are in," she said. "But how did they do it?" Morgan said stunned. They looked so beautiful that Morgan was in awe just to them and their expressions. It was all perfect. It sure seemed to work on Elijah.

"How did they do what?" Carter asked.

Morgan paused and sat down on Rocket as he started sailing back to the VDA compound. Morgan tried to open her mouth to explain what she meant. "Such passion in their eyes. Such fire in their hearts. Such an unexplainable grace."


End file.
